Yo Soy Franky
Yo Soy Franky is a 2015 - 2016 Columbian scifi/fantasy telenovela that aired on the Nickelodeon Latin America network. It stars Maria Gabriela de Faria as Franky, an android who looks, thinks, and acts like a teenager. She enrolls at her local high school both to learn more about being "human" and to prove to her creators that androids can successfully interact with their human counterparts. Franky Returns to School (Season 2, Episode 63) Sofia (Paula Barreto), Franky's creator, attempts to examine Luz (Isabella Castillo), another android, but Luz hypnotizes Sofia into believing that she has already finished the examination. SOY103.png Franky and Christian, Together Again (Season 2, Episode 70) Luz uses hypnosis on Sofia again while she erases evidence that proves that she is a time-traveler from the future. SOY101.png Franky, a Loyal Android (Season 2, Episode 71) Luz hypnotizes Christian (Martin Barba) and kisses him, upsetting Franky. SOY102.png Franky and Clara in the Past, Part 1 (Season 2, Episode 75) Franky and Clara (Maria Jose Pescador) travel back in time to 1996, where they meet a young Sofia. Clara starts to disappear after Franky accidentally keeps Sofia from falling in love with her future husband Wilson (Jorge Lopez). In the present, Luz hypnotizes Tamara (Danielle Arciniegas) to retrieve a device that can bring Franky and Clara back from the past. SOY10.png SOY11.png SOY12.png SOY13.png Franky and Clara in the Past, Part 2 (Season 2, Episode 76) Franky manages to fix her time continuity mistakes, saving Clara, and allowing Luz to bring them both back to the present. Christian sees Luz using her futuristic technology, so she hypnotizes him to make him forget what he saw. Franky Doll (Season 2, Episode 77)) Franky and Clara confront Luz about her time-traveling bracelet, and she admits that she is an android sent from the year 2035 to keep Franky and Christian apart. She then erases Franky's memory of the conversation and hypnotizes Clara into forgetting as well. Franky and Christian... Android (Season 2, Episode 79) Luz beings an android version of Christian back with her from the future, and hypnotizes the real Christian to keep him out of the way while "CHR15" breaks up with Franky. Franky Regains Her Memory (Season 2, Episode 86) Just as Franky recovers her memory files and remembers everything about herself, Luz sends a hypnotic text message to all of her classmates, causing them to forget all of their memories about Franky and the other androids. Everyone becomes anti-android and turns against Franky- except Tamara, who now loves androids and falls madly in love with Trece (Andres Mercado). It's up to Franky and Christian to return their friends to normal. SOY1.png SOY2.png SOY3.png SOY4.png SOY5.png SOY6.png Franky and the Graduation Trip, Part 1 (Season 2, Episode 93) Luz hypnotizes a travel agent and hides her in a locker before taking her place. She then tries to convince the parents to book a beach destination as the school graduation trip, knowing that the androids cannot handle the water and sand. Category:Western Live Action Category:Soap Opera Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Emotional Manipulation Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps